Kissing Booth
by DMPMG
Summary: Sakura gets forced to be a kisser in a kissing booth. What happens when her rival, Syaoran comes? NOTE: I AM THE SAME AUTHOR AS THE ONE WHO TYPED THE 'KISSING BOOTH' BEFORE. I EDITED IT AND DELETED THE OLD STORY, THEN UPLOADED THE EDITED VERSION.


Kissing Booth

By: Denise Gaston

SUMMARY:

ONESHOT. Sakura, the most unnoticed, unpopular girl is school somehow gets assigned to be a kisser in Tomoeda's carnival celebration during Valentines Day for the kissing booth. She'll have to kiss every guy who pays to be kissed. Hey, at least she can put on a mask so that the "nobody" will not be noticed. She hates the idea. Why, wouldn't you? What happens when Syaoran, her rival, comes?

**Sakura's Pov:**

_The kissing booth was about to be officially opened and I could see many guys lined up. They are all so weird, who would pay money to kiss someone? Some wore braces, some were hot, some were nerds, some were decent-looking, some looked gross. What ever happened to true love? Or first kiss? What's going to happen to the boyfriends of other girls for this stupid kissing booth? How the hell did I even get in this mess?_

_F**lashback**_

_**-Mr. Tereda's Office-**_

"Ms. Kinomoto!" Mr. Tereda called my attention…once more. I was as usual, daydreaming that I was caught off guard….again.

"I am so displeased with your spacing out during my lectures. This has been the 15th time this month, Ms. Kinomoto."

I nodded my head and listened for my upcoming punishment.

_What will my punishment be THIS time? Stay after school to clean the classroom? Yeah…sure…"punishment". _

"You do know about The Valentines Day Carnival?"

"Yes, sir"

"We need more students for their booths. Since I am in charge for this aspect, you, Kinomoto Sakura, will be the kisser in the kissing booth."

Sakura was shocked. Surprised, shocked, mad and excited at the same time.

"Ww- -what?" I stammered.

_Me? The most unnoticed person in this school, a kisser! I'm no playgirl. I haven't even had my first kiss. God, I don't want to have to kiss anybody. I mean, there will be guys who I don't even know. And some may have bad breath, or braces or something gross._

I tried to protest.

"But sir! I can't! I don't want to! You can't make me." I stated.

"You have too. Or I'll fail you in school."

"…….."

"What time, sir?" I asked politely. _Damn it, why was I raised so polite?_

"The kissing booth will open at 10 am on Friday. Be there. And wear something appropriate for the occasion." He demanded.

I nodded my head and left his office.

_**End of flashback**_

_I was wearing something appropriate for the occasion. I was wearing a simple spaghetti-strapped dress that was cut only up to my knees. I had on slight blush and lip gloss. . I admit, I looked pretty. I was wearing matching red ballet flats and my mask was stuck to my face…tight I don't want anyone to know or think that I am Sakura Kinomoto. They will probably barf or something. Nobody notices me. Probably because I never tried. _

"You look so damn sexy hot!" I heard a voice from the line say.

"Yeah you do! Hurry up! I want my make-out session!" Another pervert shouted.

"Too bad, ugly, because you can only kiss the babe ONCE." One of them said.

"Hurry up! I want to feel those sweet, soft lips of yours." Another said.

_Okay, I am getting annoyed. Guys on the line are being such perverts. Some are already howling and wolf whistling. Most of them are already checking me out, trying to find out who I am. Some are mouthing me really hentai stuff. Most of them are eating fresh mints and checking their teeth and flossing. Some are just there, anxious and nervous. Some are shirtless- - -! Oh, no. Help me get through this day!_

Then, it started.

……….

The first guy was a blonde haired dude with navy colored eyes. He was muscular and all glistening. He was NOT attractive, he licked his lips and sat to the chair opposite of me.

"So, are you prepared for the kiss of your life?" He smirked.

_I JUST HAD TO BE NICE. ALL THANKS TO MY STUPID TEACHER. AND THIS WAS GOING TO BE MY FIRST KISS. THIS WILL BE SO USELESS. SO MUCH FOR "LOVE"._

So, I smiled at him and he leaned forward. I felt his lips. It was rough and wet. _Ewww….._ It was so awkward and yet, **nothing.**

"Any fireworks?" He questioned. I just calmly nodded no.

He left, feeling so bad that I turned him down.

_Idiot. So this is how it feels to be kissed, huh? The whole day will be like this I'm sure. Endless flirting and seduction from perverted guys._

-**_Much, much, much later-_**

Sakura has kissed guys she didn't want to the whole day…and it wasn't over yet.

She has kissed playboys, decent guys, jocks, smart ones, nice ones, perverted ones, weird ones, fat ones, really thin ones and almost every guy in school.

Surprisingly, even after thousand of boys kissing her she was still in perfect condition. She still had on her plastered smile and boys would holler when she smiled.

_I am soooo tired from this already. I'm about to faint . Wait….isn't that Li, Syaoran? The hottest guy in school? The one I absolutely hate and love? WHAT DO I DO? _

**Syaoran's Pov:**

_What the hell am I doing here lining up to kiss a stranger? Though, she does look very beautiful. Where have I seen her before? She looks like Sakura…I've had a crush in Sakura since we met in elementary. I've always made fun of her and teased her often. I wonder if she hates me? But- - I hate you Meiling for dragging me into this._

**Sakura's Pov:**

_There he was. Syaoran Li. My elementary classmate was here. I don't even want to know why he's here. In any case, I will get my revenge today. I will shock him. Oh wait…He doesn't know it's me. After I kiss him, I'll remove my mask…_

_What?_

_What has he done to me?_

_Let's see… he endlessly teases me._

_He hurts me a lot. _

_He likes to make fun of me with his friends._

_He stalks me around….don't ask._

_Anyway, I have thought of my plan._

It was Syaoran's turn.

Syaoran smiled one of his rare smiles at me and I blushed…**_Hard. 50 shades of red, I went._**

_What the hell? I'm getting hot all over just staring at Syaoran. He was wearing a polo and loose jeans. His messy chocolate hair was in touch with the light breeze. His bangs rested by his eyebrows and looked calm. I soo badly wanted to kiss him. Wait….what!_

**Syaoran's Pov:**

_I gave the girl one of my rare smiles. I don't know why. She was different and she reminded me a lot about Sakura….The one I love most. When she returned my smile I flushed. I turned as red as she._

Syaoran sat down opposite to her. They stared at each other for some time. When finally, she leaned closer towards him.

Sakura smirked.

**Sakura's Pov:**

_Syaoran…are you ready for this?_

I leaned closer to him….

_Closer_

_And Closer..._

_And Closer….._

_Until……_

_Our faces were only centimeters apart._

I spoke in French to him so he won't suspect me. I mean he knows me. "Excuse-moi. Pardon, el François?" I spoke fluently.

He gave a confused look.

I smirked some more, and yet, I still felt nervous, Somehow I feel as if I love him. I leaned in closer…

"Je suis sur le point de vous embrasser, maigre plus étroit. Venez..." I flattered.

I put my around his neck and I felt a tingle down my body. I slowly put my arms around his neck, I can sense his tingles and sparks.

I loved him.

He put his arms around my waist.

I drifted him to me and I kissed him, but…I didn't let go.

It started off as a normal peck, and then…I deepened it. The atmosphere changed. It became hotter. His grasp around me tightened. I kissed him more passionately.

He retuned it with even more pull.

The next thing we knew is that we were making out. Really passionately.

Some guys were already waiting and some already got mad.

"Hey! Get off of her! It's our turn!" They screamed.

"Hey, get out already! It's our turn to seduce- - - to kiss her!" Another pervert hollered.

I didn't really notice and I really didn't care.

The kiss seemed to last for ages and we both never wanted to let go. Then before I knew it I felt his tongue on my mouth.

_French kiss, huh? I'll show him…_

We both explored the walls of each other's mouths and we both guiltily enjoyed it.

The, we slowly pulled away from each other. It was hard, because I now know that….

_**I am in love with Syaoran Li.**_

We smiled at each other and I couldn't help but stare. He stared back. Smiling.

**Syaoran's Pov:**

_That was really something. I loved that kiss. Who knew that she was a good kisser. Not to mention hot and..and.._

Sakura took off her mask revealing herself. Syaoran stood there shocked and happy. The woman she loved was the one whom he shared the kiss with.

"Syaoran….I…..It was me. I'm sorry but I didn't mean to. I was doing it for revenge…" Sakura started saying.

Her emerald eyes were facing the ground. She can't face Syaoran now.

"But, during that kiss….I realized…" Sakura stammered. She faced him now. Emerald eyes met Amber eyes.

"_**I love you." **_

She waited..

Waited…

Waited…..

Waited…….

For his reply.

Her eyes became watery now.

**Sakura's Pov:**

_Oh no! Syaoran must hate me now! After kissing him like that for a trick…he must really- - - _

Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a hug.

"_**I love you too." **_

"I love you…." I replied and with that…we stared at each other's eyes. We both were smiling and thinking very deeply.

We leaned in closer...

Closer..

Closer….

Closer…..

Until we kissed again.

_He loves me, I love him. Who knew?_

They kissed and then….

_**THE SUN SET.**_

-The End-


End file.
